The thing she never wanted
by amyltrer
Summary: Buying Christmas present may not be as simple as it seems......


Ken strolled through the hypermarket's hallways, hands in his poketss and eyes darting over the little red Santas that were decorating the stands.

Fortunately, this year Nambu has decided to award them a Christmas bounty, and since he found himself with an unexpected plus in his savings, he decided to spend them buying presents for his team mates.

But one problem he had not expected and with he had beaten himself over the head for a while was a certain's member present. While he already got the presents that would gratify the others: a playstation for Jinpei and the newest RPG's on the market, an I-pod for Joe, (he figured he should buy one for himself as it would be good during Nambu preaching sessions), and a huge pack of chocolate chips for Ryu, he had absolutely no idea of what he should buy for _her_.

Ken sighed, knowing that this implied a closely scouting through the fashion & lingerie shops.

He stopped eyes narrowing at the capital letters above the stand :

MAKE-UP & COSMETICS

_Here comes the hardest part! _He thought.

Taking a deep breath, he ventured towards those shinny things that held the woman's hearts!

It was the first time he wandered in that part of a shop and he felt awkard through the herd of woman that analysed the cosmetics filled boards.

"It's OK, Ken they aren't going to bite you!" the thought reassuringly as he approached a board and gawked at the the multitude of tubes, bottles and boxes, his eyes reading each one's tag.

_Anti-aging cream, nourishing cream, foundation cream, anti-freckles cream…_ and the list went on. Which one he should take for Jun?

Ken sighed. He knew nothing when it came to woman stuff.

"Are you looking for something, sir?"

Startled by the voice, he spun around to see a blonde middle aged woman with a kind smile on her face.

_The shop-assisstant! _he thought.

"I'm looking for a present ……for a girl!" he stammered

The woman nodded.

"Have you thought of anything?"

Ken shook his head.

"Do you know what she would enjoy?"

He shrugged. Come to think, he had no idea of what Jun liked. He only saw her dressed up in the same clothes every day, and she wouldn't wear make up, unless there was a special occasion.

How in Earth he was supposed to figure out what she liked. Clothes were out of question as she couldn't wear anything else except her civilian uniform and he was sure she won't be happy to receive another set as a Christmas present.

Besides, he didn't knew her tastes in clothing. Ken rolled his eyes as he remembered the last Christmas……..

_All the team was gathered at the Snack, to celebrate the Christmas Eve. Shinny presents were given and received and everybody's eyes were sparkling with joy as they unwrapped them. Ken put his boxes aside and took out his one for Jun._

_He approached her slowly, with a sheepish smile on his face but inwardly feeling very contented of the happiness written all over her face. Jun was indeed glowing. This year he hasn't forgot to buy her a present._

_She took the box he curtly handed to her, her smile widening as she tore open the shinny wrapping paper. Ken waited anxious to see her reaction upon seeing the gift he brought to her._

_But to his dismay, her smile fell as she pulled out the blouse and stared at it. It was from silk, in her favourite shade of pink and…_

_She eyed it again, then turned to him.He lifted his eyebrows in a bewildered expression, he could see she was dissapointed. But why?_

"_This is nice Ken, but… do really think it's my size?_

_He gawked at the pink cloth, large enough to fit even Ryu._

"_But it fits you! Right?" he asked slowly._

_He thought he saw a flash of panic in her emerald eyes, but it only lasted a second._

_Joe and Ryu snickered somethin in the corner. _

"_Don't worry, Jun! He only wanted to make sure!" Joe shoted from the couch._

_Ken shot a dirty look at his insolent second in command then turned to Jun. He could plainly see she didn't liked the present. Sensing she is watched, Jun smiled sweetly at him as she folded the blouse back in the box._

" _Oh Ken thank you so much for it! It was really nice of you !"_

_Though her voice was soft he could sense she wasn't telling the truth._

He felt a light tap on his shoulder which brought him back at the present times.

"Sir?..." the shop assisstant was standing next to him. Ken shrugged again

"I have no idea what to buy her!" he groaned.

"I think might be able to help you. Tell me about the girl…" the lady offered.

Ken's lips curled in a smile. Of course, with the help of another woman, he would not make the same mistake. Now he'll chose the perfect gift for Jun!

A hour later………..

Ken was strolling confidently towards the hypermaket's exit, with a small package bag in his hand.

"Jun will love it!" he thought with relief.

He stopped at the shop's pay office, shifting the precious package to the other hand. Ahead of him he spotted Joe flirting with a pretty redhead cashieress. Ryu was behind him with a huge bag in his arms. By the bananas that were peering at the top of it, Ken was sure he had raided the Food stand.

He waved to Joe and went to them. The sicilian eyed his pack than let out a low chuckle.

"Pressies for Jun, huh? In small size this time? "

Ken ignored the hint of irony from Joe's voice and gave him a secretive smile.

"Trust me Joe, this time she'll love it!"

His second lifted an incredulously eyebrow and payed leaving a nice tip for the girl, and giving her a scratch under her chin as they left the store. She blow a kiss after them and Joe waved her goodbye as he loaded the buyings in the luggage carrier.

Ken frowned. His second would never change

Ken only clutched his bag closer and jumped on the rear bench.

"I'll keep this with me.!" He told Joe and Ryu who exchanged meaningfull glances.

He eyed the pack again, smiling down at it. As the car went off for the Snack, Ken was eager to hand Jun her present and see her reaction.

Some time later at the Snack…….

All the place was decorated with tinsel festoons and mistletoe and the athmosphere was tuned into the Christmas spirit.

There were no other customers as the Snack have been closed during the winter holidays, and there were only the five of them. You could feel the joy in the air as the five young people celebrated the pass of another year of freedom. Though Gallactor had not been yet defeated and his threat was still imminent, the members of KNTG allowed themselves a moment of respiro, to enjoy the Christmas.

Ken watched silently the gits exchange, wanting to be the last to offer. Joe was testing his I-pod, Jinpei was squaling with glee over his latest toy, Ryu was stuffing his mouth with food, obviously not cooked by Jun. Speaking of who, he spotted her at the counter, loading the eggnogs in a tray to serve them.

He slowly tip-toed behind her.

"Hello Ken!"

She spun to meet him, ruining his chance to surprise her.

The Eagle blushed under her soft green gaze, flashed a faint smile and handed her the present bag.

"Merry Christmas Jun!"

She glowed and smilled happily at him while she took it. His smile broadened as she slowly tore the wrapping, her eyebrow rising in surprise as she saw it's content.

Then they knitted in a scowl and her smile faded. That, however only lasted for a second, as she gave him a quick, pearly but fake smile. Ken's joy sank in his gut as he recognised the reaction. He had screw it again.

"Oh, Ken it's really a wonderfull gift!" she said to him through clenched teeth.

_Now what?_ He mentally asked himself.

She gave him a smile which only came out like a grimase or a snarl, then she snatched the box and stormed upstairs to her room leaving a very confused Eagle to gawk after her. It was Joe's sarcastically voice that brought him out of his stupor

"What did you buy her this time? A slop?"

Ken shot his customary angry look at Joe, like he always did when his second was giving him a jab of irony, then resumed to stare at the stairs, wondering what he did wrong this time.

Jun rushed in her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. This time she was not just dissapointed, she was downright furious!

She went straight for her closet and pulled out a piece of pink fabric that was crammed into a corner under a pile of shirts, eyed it disdainfully for a moment then threw it on the bed, next to the present box from Ken.

Only the simple fact it was a present from him stopped her from tearing into to rags.

Then she went to wall length mirror glancing at her angry reflexion. Jun brought her left wrist to her mouth shouting the vocal command that would transform her customary civilian clothers into the Swan Birdstyle.

"Traaaansmute!"

The bracelet lit up, enveloping her into a white, bright light. The next second it was gone and the red shirt and stripped bellbottoms were replaced with the pink Swan miniskirt and an orange tinted visor covered her pout.

She turned with the back at the mirror, her eyes roaming over her body, focusing on her narrow waist and traveling down her hips. She stared for a while at her bottom, watching it from many angles, until she decided it was looking acceptable.

Then she turned to watch herself from the profile. The mirror showed her accurately the smooth lines of her slender silhouette. Still disbelievingly, she traced with a finger the exposed portion of her skin between the rim of her boots and her miniskirt. It felt smooth and firm under her glove.

After having inspected her bottom once more and her whole body from different angles, Jun decided her image was satisfying and sexy enough, so she detransmuted, crossed her arms over her breasts and glared back at the things from her bed.

_First he gives me a granny style, oversized blouse, then anti-cellulitc lotions!_

She turned at the mirror, hands on her hips, hissing in anger through pursed lips

**I am not that fat!**


End file.
